Fablehaven Fanfic-Franaçaise
by MinIce66
Summary: Petite fanfic faite par moi-même :) Ceci est seulement ma première fanfic


Salut Tout le monde! Bon je débute en fanfiction et comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur Fablehaven j'ai décidé de me lancer sur me projet. Cette partie est une sorte de Prologue. La suite de l'histoire viendra plus tard : j'esserai de poster une fois par semaine :) Bon assez parler ! Si il y a un système de commentaires ou peut importe, n'hésiter pas à me donner des conseils ou des idées!

PROLOGUE:

* * *

Le casque toujours situé sur sa tête. Chris faisait passer le temps en écoutant du hard-rock avec son casque d'un valeur de 300 €, qu'il avait reçut pour ses 14 ans (ce qui pouvait bien être le seul objet de valeur qu'il détenait...) tout en regardant le paysage défiler. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ ? 4 voir 5 heures... et il serait bientôt à court de hard-rock en prime. Chris retira le casque un moment et tapota l'épaule de son oncle, Alan, assis au côté de sa tante, Amelia. Le couple l'emmenait en vacance avec son cousin, qui devait avoir seulement quelque-mois et, aussi, d'expérience de moins que lui. Alan se retourna vers son neveu :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Chris ? Lui demanda son oncle.

- Est-ce que l'on est encore loin de Miami ? Se plaignit Chris.

- Non, encore quelques... Tiens voilà le panneau annonçant notre arrivée.

En effet, la petite voiture dépassa un panneau indiquant Miami. Ils étaient censés rejoindre ses parents dans une habitation secondaire près du bord de mer , à Miami Beach. Leur habitation se trouvait à quelques pas seulement du Washington Park. Mark se réjouissait de pouvoir passer ses vacances en dehors de chez ses grand-parents, même si il les adoraient : le fait est que c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à Miami. Lorsque la voiture de sononcle et de sa tante s'arrêta, Chris bondit dehors suivit de son cousin, Ethan.

- Waouh ! Quel paysage ! Fit-il, tout excité.

- J'avoue que moi-même, je ne serais pas contre une petite baignade, lui répondit Chris.

Ethan lui lança un regard de défi.

- Le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée alors ! Le premier qui y arrive est le plus cool d'entre nous deux !

- Ce ne sera certainement pas moi ! Lui répondit-il aussi sec.

Il poussa Ethan sur le côté et commença à courir, il savait bien que toutes ces années de rugby lui serviraient en dehors de ses matchs et tournois !

Ethan le poursuivit lui aussi à toute allure, il était tout aussi athlétique que lui ! Même une voix au loin les appela, et les deux cousins s'arrêtèrent :

- Chris ! Tu viens pas dire bonjour à tes parents ? Lui dit une voix familière.

- On dirait que ça va être toi, la poule mouillée, lui chuchota son cousin, amusé.

Chris souffla, bien qu'il avait envie de revoir ses parents, il n'acceptait pas de relever un défi pour ensuite l'abandonner.

- Toi aussi Ethan ! Tu n'est pas exclu de leur dire bonjour ! Appela Alan.

Chris se retourna de suite pour voir l'expression de Ethan, celui-ci souffla par la suite.

- On dirait que le mec cool ne sera aucun de nous deux, lui dit Ethan, tandis qu'ils dépassaient un homme plutôt âgé avec une serviette dans ses bras.

- Ouais, je pense même que ce sera lui, dit Chris en désignant d'un mouvement de tête l'homme qui le dépassait.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis retournèrent vers leurs parents. Il salua d'une accolade ses deux parents, Maria et Jack Chase, qui par chance n'était pas divorcée bien qu'il y eut quelques difficultés. Son père le serra et lui gratta la tête avec son poing.

- Il y a un terrain de Base-ball pas loin, ce serait sympa de s'en faire un non ? Demanda-t-il à Chris et Ethan.

Ethan se débrouillait pas mal sur les lancés tandis que Chris, était le plus fort des deux à la batte.

- Ce serait génial ! S'écria Chris. Mais je voudrais quand même aller me rafraîchir d'abord, dit-il à son père tout en regardant son cousin.

- De même, fit Ethan.

- Mais bien sûr ! Faîtes donc ! Mais laissez moi vous accompagnez, attendez-moi ici. Je vais mettre mon maillot.

- On devrait faire la même chose nous aussi, dit Ethan.

Après avoir enfilé le maillot de bain. Chris et Ethan se mirent en position pour commencer à courir tandis que son père les distançaient déjà.

- 3, commença Ethan.

- 2, continua Chris.

- 1, compléta encore une fois Ethan.

- Go ! Cria Chris tandis qu'ils courraient déjà à toute allure.

Ils dépassèrent enfin le père de Chris pour enfin arriver sur la plage. Ethan se rapprochait dangereusement de Chris alors il accéléra et mit les « gaz » . Ethan, par un faux pas, se ramassa sur le sable.

- Épique ! Lança Chris tout en ricanant et en courant vers l'océan.

Mais comme il s'était tourné pour voir Ethan se ramasser dans le sable, lorsqu'il fit face à l'océan, il se reçut une vague en pleine figure. De l'eau salée lui rentra par la bouche et lui sortit par le nez... Quelle sensation désagréable ! Se relevant, il vit son cousin qui se tordait de rire et son père se tenait à côté et ne pouvait s'empêchait d'arborer un sourire sur son visage.

- Si c'est toi le mec COOL, faut revoir la définition dans le dico ! Gloussa Ethan.

L'ignorant, il se tourna directement vers son père.

- Tu as apporté le ballon pour la plage ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Aller, dépêchez-vous l'eau va être bientôt froide ! Repondit Jack.

N'attendant pas son cousin, il se jeta directement dans l'eau, puis, après avoir flotté un petit moment il entendit son cousin le rejoindre dans l'eau... Ces vacances se passaient parfaitement bien ! Enfin, avant la fin de la semaine...


End file.
